Evaluate the following expression when $a = 4$ and $b = 7$. $5$ $a$ $ + 3$ $b$ $ + 4$
Substitute $4$ for ${a}$ and $7$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(4)} + 3{(7)} + 4 $ $ = 20 + 21 + 4 $ $ = 45$